1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a positioning mechanism and a keypad using the positioning mechanism.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), can be used to play games. Since typical keypads of the portable electronic devices are usually too small for playing games, external keypads having keys arranged similarly to that of keypads of computers are often used with portable electronic devices. An external keypad can be electronically connected to a portable electronic device via USB (universal serial bus) or Bluetooth, etc.
In use, an external keypad must be stationary to be operated more easily. If the external keypad is not stationary, when in use, it may become disconnected or disengaged from the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a new positioning mechanism and a new keypad are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.